B-6-RK
|derived = Hit Points: 500→2200→3700 DT=20 |perks = Search and Mark |level = 5→22→37 (PC level x 0.75) |actor = Kaz Foxsen |baseid = |refid = |alignment = Neutral }}B-6-RK is a custom-built Roboto Dog created by the Wasteland Scout, Dr. Kyoto. She is one of two potential Robot companions in Fallout: New California. Background B-6-RK was created by Dr. Kyoto, a young member of the Wasteland Scouts, and accompanied Kyoto as her "Adventure Buddy" on many of the Scouts' missions. During their conflict with the NCR Prospector company Nova Star, who attempted to track them back to Vault 18 to capture, B-6-RK saved Dr. Kyoto from death but was critically damaged. Kyoto, knowing she was infected with the Mind Virus, isolated herself in Vault 18's robotics lab to Quarantine the virus and repair her fallen friend. Kyoto left a final message on the Terminal next to an inactive B-6-RK, asking any future companions to take care of the robotic hound. Interactions with the Player Character Path of the Scientist B-6-RK can be retrieved by Scientist players by starting Wait, We Have Robots?. This quest can be started while working on Maria, talking to Doctor Rossman and informing him that you are finished working with Maria. You can continue to work on Maria later if you wish. You will be given a maintenance key and be able to take the elevator up to the robotics lab where both B-6-RK and ALPHA are. B-6-RK can be found in an inactive state in the lefthand alcove of the Robotics Lab, next to two inactive Eyebots and a Terminal. She requires 30 Repair or a Droid Radio Unit in the Player's Inventory to restore to working order. The Droid Radio unit can be found in the righthand storage room of the Upper Level, jury-rigged into a radio signal booster by Joe Marshall, and taken with no consequence. When she is repaired, the Easy-level terminal next to B-6-RK must be hacked, and the three command lines run. Bark will activate but cannot currently be recruited. Path of the Warrior B-6-RK can be retrieved by Warrior players by starting Pipe Quest. This quest can be started by making all of the decisions to avoid the Enclave route. Coach Bragg will tell you to talk to Chevy, who after a few successful speech checks, will kick you out and tell you to report to maintenance, giving the player a Maintenance Key. This quest is started when the player does not pick Enclave while taking Warrior route during the prologue. Like Wait, We Have Robots?, B-6-RK is not an actual quest marker, however, she is obvious. She can be obtained by hacking an Easy Level (25 Science) Terminal and running the three commands. Doing so will turn her on and she will be waiting for you to arrive during Domo Arigato. While the player is exiting Vault 18, they will travel through the Robotics Lab - if B-6-RK was restored, she will be waiting for the player and can be asked to follow as a companion. New Vegas If the Player Character has B-6-RK as a Companion during the events of New California then B6-RK can be found at The Gibson Scrapyard, but will need to be purchased from Old Lady Gibson before the Player can repair the Robot. Once this task is done then the Player Character will need a Minimum Repair Skill of 80, Science Skill of 100 and 2 Scrap Electronics and 3 Scrap Metals in order to make B-6-RK working again. Notes * B-6-RK's voice is that of Dr. Kyoto. * B-6-RK initially is limited to melee attacks, as her Eye Lasers are inactive. Category:Companions Category:Characters